Channels
by Cloudwatchers
Summary: The Metal heads have been allied with,Prowlers defeated, Kras city matters have been settled, so of course another problem has to arise.


Hello, Look I'm alive. Yes I know several of you are waiting for me to uypdate some of my other stories. I apologise. the Naruto fetish of mine has died.\

Anyway to the point of this story. Cyrex has been kind enough to let me write a sequal of sorts to her story, " Jak and Daxter: Dark War" It would probably help you understand the characters situations in the story if you went and read this first. If you choose not to, then I hope I do Cyrex justice in the explanations I have. now please read and enjoy.

P.S. the title might change if I can think of something more creative.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything in Jak and Daxter, Jak II, Jak 3, or in Dark war, etc, etc.

My own characters may appear sooner or later.

* * *

Channels

Jak looked around carefully before exiting the sanctuary of his room. He had successfully evaded Seem, Frost, Siluna and Maia, for about a week, and he was definitely NOT going to let any of them catch him.

It was incredibly ironic, in a way. Frost, the one who loved racing almost as much as he did, was out for his head because as of two and a half weeks ago, he had been racing to save his life and the lives of his friends.

The moment he had returned to Spargus, hoping for some well earned peace and quiet, and definitely a nap, the four said people had descended on him in a way that reminded him muchly of Metal heads and their prey.

As it turned out, during the races of Kras city, the bottom levels of the temple had been excavated and turned into a track. And it turned out that Sig's protest wasn't good enough for the officials setting up the track, the only person who had the "right" to end the process, was the heir of the former king of Spargus, King Damas.

And lucky him, who just might that be, but dear ol' Jak.

And unfortunately for him, thats who they were tacking the blame on for the destruction of the lower levels of the temple. He made triply sure that he did not make the mistake of being caught by one of _them_ again. He liked his head just where it was, thank you. And so did Keira. Not that he got to see much of her these last few days. Whenever he tried, one of the four mentioned would appear close to her. Jak was willing to blame Frost for this, the new Metal Head leader. The little suckers were every where, and no doubt reported to their leader.

He had found an unexpected hideaway in the temple. At first the monks had been about to report to Siluna that he was there, but he manage to explain to them that he was getting rid of any Kras city workers and race officials, sending them packing. After proving that he was doing such, the monks had decided to help him escape from said monk. They also hid him from Maia, something he was _very _grateful for. She and Siluna had become close friends in a short amount of time.

It had taken a bit of work, but after knocking a few heads together and the help of the "oracle" that the Precursors made and the seal he now wore around his neck, he had been able to convince and more or less force out the last group of people trying to keep the track running. Now that said people where gone, he and several of the monks had started clearing out the rubble and repairing walls that racers had run into.

Jak winced, remembering the wall that he had completely taken out. At least he had an explanation for why. Daxter had gone flying and it was either save that wall of Dax. Needless to say, he had chosen the sarcastic Precursor and long time friend. Shaking his head, he hurried to the car port. It was early, as in the sun hadn't even risen yet, but there was no reason for taking chances. He wouldn't put it past one of them staying close to there somewhere.

He stuck his head through the overlarge doorway and cautiously looked around.

It looked clear. He quietly made his way to the Claude hopper, and slipped into the seat carefully. But before he could start it, a voice called out,

"Whats wrong, Hero, you look nervous"

_Shit _was the only word that came to mind as he looked into overly calm, red eyes.

* * *

Siluna paced down one of the hallways in her beloved temple, Maia watching her nervously. No one could find that godforsaken boy, and others were not willing to share his location with her or any of her monks. She was positive that if one of them had spotted the missing blond, they would have told her. 

Okay, maybe they had been a little harsh, in their first re-encounter with the boy, but still, he didn't have to hide from them like a frightened kanga-rat. And evidently his friends thought that they had been just a little harsh on him to, as they had more than on one occasion, made excuses for him and several times hidden him. Even Frost, with his MH's scouting the city, couldn't find him. Seem had also volunteered her services, seeing the sacrilege done to the temple that had used to be under her guidance.

And still they couldn't find him. But recently, all the Kras city folk had disappeared. One had grumbled about "the bloody turncoat racer". She was guessing that he was speaking of Jak. If that was the case, then the young man had forced the men out. For which reasons she needed to thank and apologize to the boy. All of them did.

Crisp footsteps were heard behind her, and she turned around to see the large form of Frost standing there. He was a powerful looking person, over a head taller that Siluna almost twice as large across, and looked like he could take anything he wanted by force. But the man was gentle, preferring to help anyone he could, anyway he could, despite one might think from the crackling dark energy around him.

He had a glowing skull-gem in the middle of his forehead, small bits of metal circling it and back into the black roots of his hair. Those black roots however, slicked back into metallic silver tips, that would be the envy of many a teen in Haven city. His hands were slightly longer than the average with pointed, almost claws topping his fingertips. He was also dressed completely in black. Yes, a very intimidating presence, but to many, not an unwelcome one.

And presently, he was looking very amused.

"It seems that we have scared our hero into hiding, and all the while, he has been working this entire week on repairing the temple. And yes, several of you monks have been helping him hide. Its rather amusing, all of these people helping him hide just from the four of us. Perhaps we were just a _little _harsh on him, eh?"

Siluna smiled at him, "well, maybe, but the metal heads _were_ a nice touch."

Maia snorted. "He may not approach any of us for a while though. He did look fairly baffled. I'm betting he thought Sig okay-ed it, and thats why he had no qualms in racing through it. Though,:" she paused, "from what I've picked up from the others, he didn't have much of a choice. It turns out they were poisoned and had to race for the antidote."

Frost and Siluna looked at the younger monk curiously.

"I was not aware of this..." Siluna murmured.

"Indeed, this is the first I have head of this as well." Frost agreed.

Maia gave a small smile, "Perhaps we were just a little to hell bent towards making sure he knew that he screwed up big time."

Frost and Siluna returned the smile with sheepish ones of their own. They had a bit of explaining to do the hero.

* * *

Well, here is the first chapter, any feedback would be wonderful 


End file.
